


I know you were dead. I checked.

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: Evidentially, it didn't stick.Another doodle for From Shadows, this one of Gwaine in like Chapter 4 or 5, because she's an enabler and drawing people half dead is my aesthetic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	I know you were dead. I checked.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Shadows to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> "Bit Anticlimactic" was up for like five minutes, and then I got this comment:
> 
> "You should ABSOLUTELY do 'I was poisoned, died, and came back to life *still poisoned* and I really want a drink' Gwaine," because PeaceHeather is an enabler and I folded like a card table. 
> 
> Obviously, I was gonna do it anyways because I am nothing if not self indulgent, but now that I have the option to blame her for this, I'm absolutely going to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Your liver's gonna stage a rebellion if you keep that up, Gwaine.


End file.
